My Sweet Heart
My Sweet Heart is the opening theme for . It is sang by Rika Komatsu. Opening As the song starts playing, we see the sun coming out from behind earth. A silhouette of an iriomote wildcat is then seen running across the screen. After the cat leaves, the title pops up covered, and then the cover bursts off. Once the lyrics begin, we see butterflies flying from left angle to right, and then all of the members of the group appear in the cafe uniform. Mew Mews have their eyes closed, and are floating further and further away from the camera. Ichigo is standing with her arms to her sides. Minto starts out with her hands at her side and then raises them to hold her face. Retasu is shown blowing left at first and then falls in the same way. She is holding her hands in front of her. Zakuro shows with her left hand touching her face and her right arm crossed over the left elbow. Bu-Ling then falls quickly on top of her with a huge smile and her arms and legs stretched out, causing them to start turning in opposite directions. Before the members were all together, Ichigo had pink cats on it; Minto had a light blue background with lorikeets; Retasu had a green porpoise background; and Zakuro and Bu-Ling shared a background that was half purple wolves, half bright orange monkeys. Ichigo is then shown in her school uniform, walking in Tokyo. All of the other people are shown in grey tones. A person walks past her, causing her to get surprised, and she turns around to see Masaya Aoyama, who turns around and smiles. The camera pans into his eyes, which are reflecting Ichigo, who is standing with her hand on her chin. Then Ichigo's pedant begins to burst into a rainbow light. Ichigo is then shown with her hands up in the air and her eyes closed, mostly covered in sparkles. It can be presumed that she is naked, similar to transformations. Sparkles rain down and Mew Ichigo is shown as she is about to do her signature attack, Ribbon Strawberry Check/Surprise. Quiche's face is then panned, and with half of his face visible, he opens his eyes. His hair is being blown toward the center. His hand raises, throwing a Para Para. The Para Para is followed, and then Ichigo's eye is seen with Quiche smiling in the reflection. Then as the view pans out, we see Quiche about to kiss Ichigo. Masha flies past, revealing Ryou and Keiichiro in front of a car in the wind. Then we see the back image of them, and hills with clouds in the background. Then an image of a blushing Ichigo is seen, and the view pans to reveal that she is in Masaya's arms, and he is shouting. Mew Ichigo then appears smiling, and turns away, jumping out of the screen. Mew Mint is seen mid-jump, where Mew Ichigo left off, and the view is panned to see the other Mews, in order of joining, skipping Ichigo until the end with a shining orb while jumping up, with the others flying toward the orb. The last part of Ribbon Strawberry Check is seen, causing a whiteout of the screen, and this fades into darkness, The members are then seen coming into a group with colored lights shining onto them - Pink for Ichigo, blue for Minto, green for Retasu, yellow for Bu-Ling and purple for Zakuro. Single A single for the song was released on May 1, 2002, with an extra song (also sung by Rika Komatsu) as well as instrumentals for both. Tracklist #My Sweet Heart #Hello Brand-New Love - Koi wa Sugu Soko (Hello Brand-New Love 〜恋はすぐそこ) #My Sweet Heart (Original Karaoke) #Hello Brand-New Love - Koi wa Sugu Soko (Original Karaoke) Japanese lyrics Ribon wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta ki ga shita Chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni au made wasureteta Onna no ko wa minna muteki ni nareru Tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no It's show time! Dokidoki sasete ne itsudemo tokimekitai no Ironna watashi misete ageru dakara Motto motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo Anata ni todoketai yo Uke totte ne my sweet heart Hikari no hanataba dakishimetara mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara Ookina risou ni todoku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase Onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no Taisetsu na hito ni deattara It's show time! Ukiuki suru you na hajimari kitai shite iru Shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto Zutto zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne Te to te wo tsunaida nara Fushigi da yo ne change my mind It's show time! Dokidoki sasete ne itsudemo tokimekitai no Ironna watashi misete ageru dakara Motto motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo Anata ni todoketai yo Uketotte ne my sweet heart English lyrics I tied a ribbon to my hair, and then I tried to smile. I had a feeling that I had changed who I was. A little bit of courage becomes confidence... I had forgotten that fact...Until I met you. Any girl can become fearless By knowing a special kind of magic! It's SHOW TIME! Make my heart beat faster and fast, I always wanna know these exciting feelings! I will show you a different me. So please! I become more and more open, As I overflow with this feeling. I would like to send it all to you... Please accept it, my sweet heart! If you give me a hug, this boquet of light Surely becomes a dazzling tomorrow, because My grand ideals are recieved like The fluttering wings of my very heart. A girl can become everything pretty If she meets her one true beloved. It's SHOW TIME! My excitement is like Expecting the beginning I want to search the unknown you even more Always, always, before long, We'll see dreams together, right? If we join hand in hand, Isn't it mysterious? Change my mind... It's SHOW TIME! Make my heart beat faster and fast, I always wanna know these exciting feelings! I will show you a different me. So please! I become more and more open, As I overflow with this feeling. I would like to send it all to you... Please accept it, my sweet... Please accept it, my sweet... Please accept it, my....sweet....heart! References *Kiwi-Musume Category:Music